The Mystery of the Slain Scholar
Steps # Discover who murdered the Scholar Primarch #* To progress you will need to kill the named mobs in each area: #** Archivist Fahim - fairly straightforward fight #** Shahrivar the Unquenchable - be aware does massive power drain #** Conservator Haidar - casts major health drain curse, use teleporters to remove it #** Zulfiqar the Indomitable - Two waves of mobs, then the named #* There are 4 clues found throughout the instance: #** A pink '''shiny found on the 3rd floor ( ) #*** Potential Location: The room East of Observatory on far wall #*** On 03/03/2017, I found the red shiny in the basement at #** a ''green 'shiny ( ) #*** Potential Location: 2nd floor in back #** a "?" shiny that looks like a potential weapon (you must be close to see it) Note this may actually be a collectible shiny, so you may have forgotten about it by the time you come closer to the end. #*** Potential Location: 3rd floor by transporter #** a corpse stuffed in a vase or box or under a rug with a bench tipped over on top of it. #*** Potential Location: 3rd floor in the Observatory Another potential location for the corpse is under a toppled screen in the Grand Hall or under a flipped bench in the Archives. #* The location of the corpse is the location of the murder. #* The weapon collectible shiny is the murder weapon. #* Click the giant floating rune at North end of the 2nd floor to open gate at stairs. #* After finding all four clues and talking to all three Custodian NPCs (found on 3rd floor), the name that is mentioned by all of them is the murderer. #* Location, weapon, and murderer are random for each new instance. # To gain access to the next floor of the library click on the bookcase wall by Custodian Naddar . It will lift into the ceiling and give you access to a hidden passageway that leads up to another teleporter with a reddish color. This is a trap! When you step on it three rounds of mobs will charge one after the other. will be leading the last group. Now the teleporter will have the normal color and it will take you to the Grand Hall. # Clear out the mobs in the Grand Hall and then touch each of the three big symbols on the walls. This will cause a magical book staircase to form in the center of the room. This takes you up to the last floor where you will find . # Hail Farooq to tell him the location, the weapon and the murderer. You must answer the questions correctly to update the quest; otherwise you will have to redo the entire zone from the start. Have one individual who has kept track of the answers undertake the dialogue. # The Scholar will spawn as a named ^^^ and attack you. Kill him. # Return to at the entrance of the library to complete the quest. Rewards *At least *Choice of: **Bloodied Candlestick **Bloodied Dagger **Bloodied Spanner **Cracked Staff **Exploded Wand